The Lie in your Truth
by TwistedIrish
Summary: Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told, was webbed with lies. Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies, Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true, the truth will set you free. And the lie
1. The Album

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._**

**The Lie in your Truth**

_Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told, was webbed with lies._

_Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies, Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true, the truth will set you free. And the lie will end in nothing but Chaos. All he wants to do is be his self and go to school like a normal boy_

_Pairings: Harry/Draco_

**_(Warning this will be a classic "Harry denies he's gay but Draco persistently chases him" fic! AND MOST CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARATER!)_**

**_The Album_**

**Harry's POV**

It's strange when you find yourself reeling at the fact that everything you've ever known was a lie.

Harry looked at the girl in front of him in wonder and shock. She looked like her sister, but was so different. The eyes, the cupids bow lips, the perfect cheekbone. Everything a pureblood should be copied perfectly on each girls face. The other girl beside him shifted slowly before launching herself into the younger girl's arms. "Lyra!" "Carina!" the sisters clutched each other tightly before dragging him into the hug.

He could hardly believe it. He didn't believe it. But it was true. He had family, family that loved him, that cared for him even. He remembered when he first found out too.

**The Beginning of the summer**

Harry was shuffling through some old boxes in the Attic. His Aunt had sent him up to clean it as punishment for calling Dudley a Baby Whale again. Harry sneezed as dust puffed in his face again as he moved a heavy box of books. Harry had been working on the room for 3 Days since he'd been home and found tons of cool stuff that use to belong to his grandmother. His Aunt had turned her nose up at it and told him to keep them. So he now had old records a classic Acoustic guitar and a old Jewelry box he'd yet to open. He figured he may keep the jewelry for his kids when he had them or maybe his future Wife.

Harry frowned when he saw something in the corner covered in a thick layer of dust. Curious he walked over and crouched to pick it up. Staying in his crouch he gently whipped the dust and looked curiously at the worn gold script on the shabby old brown cover. He frowned in confusion at the words unable to process them in his shock.

_Petunia, Violet, and Lily Evans_

Harry gently opened what he now knew to be an old Photo album. A picture of three smiling little girls Harry dropped the book and stepped back in shock.

"_**BOY** Stop that racket!_"

"Sorry Uncle Vernon," He yelled back shakily. He licked his lips nervously and crouched slowly to pick the Album with a shaking hand. He opened it and starred in shock at the girl who looked startlingly like some he knew. Only with long straight Auburn hair and a darker complexion, but it was familiar all the same.

What. The. Bloody. Hell.

Standing quickly he rushed down the ladder and shoved passed Dudley who grunted angrily at him before hobbling after him not that he could catch Harry when he was hurrying.

"Aunt Petunia!"

She looked up from where she was folding Dudley's Laundry to sneer at him, "What Boy?"

"Who's Violet?" He asked cautiously.

"It's a flower boy don't be Daft!" Petunia snapped obviously unimpressed with his question.

Harry rolled his eye's and held up the Album, "No, _who _is Violet _Evans!_"

Petunia looked shocked as if she'd just come out of a Daze, while Vernon and Dudley (who had just made it in the room) looked confused.

"I thought Lily was your only sister Pet?" Vernon grunted.

Petunia took the Album with shaky hands, "How could I forget, Dear Merlin how'd I forget."

It was Harry's turn to be shocked, only witches and wizards called on Merlin's name. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"You're a Pureblood Harry." Petunia told him brushing loving fingers over Lily and Violets faces. When she'd opened the Album he didn't remember.

"Excuse me," Harry's voice rose. What the Bloody hell was going on?

"My Father was a squib, I was a Squib. As was my Mother, her family came from Russia. Did you know your Paternal Grandmother was from Mexico?"

"What?!" Harry was about to overload. "STOP!"

Petunia looked up from the album at three shocked faces.

"Lily spoke a lot about James' family." Petunia winced "I didn't treat them well."

"My Father and Mother," He guessed.

She shook her head slowly, "Your Mother and your Aunt Violet, her twin."

"My Mother was a twin!?" Harry gasped.

Petunia nodded, "Violet was much like Lily only worse, she never left the Library, I believe she was in Ravenclaw."

Harry couldn't believe how easily she was talking about magic it was crazy. Vernon looked like he was about to have a seizure while Dudley just looked floored at his Mothers behavior.

"A Ravenclaw?" And he couldn't believe her accurate knowledge of his world.

Petunia nodded, "One of the brightest witches of her time, like your mother. Nasty temper though and strict on rules she was a prefect I believe, though Lily made Headgirl."

"By the way Harry, have you met your cousins yet?" She asked tentatively.

"Dudley?" Harry asked confused.

Petunia frowned warily, "No Violet's daughters."

**…**

**…**

**…**

Well What do you think so far? I Know Petunia was OC but I have a reason. She wont be in the story to often don't worry. I know it's short but it's a teaser chapter to see what everyone thinks. Soooo.

More?

or

Stop?


	2. The Lost Cousin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

The Lie in your Truth

_Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told, was webbed with lies._

_Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies, Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true, the truth will set you free. And the lie will end in nothing but Chaos. All he wants to do is be his self and go to school like a normal boy_

_Pairings: Harry/Draco_

_(Warning this will be a classic "Harry denies he's gay but Draco persistently chases him" fic!)_

**BTW this is set when they're 15 years old. Sirius is alive and won't die!**

Chapter 2

_**The lost Cousin**_

**_Harry Potter_**

"_Cousins?! _That's crazy mate you think someone would know if you had two twin cousins wanderin around. I reckon the pressed be all over them. "Cousins to the boy who lived" How does it feel to have Harry Potter as a cousin?" Ron held the half eaten chicken wing in Hermione's face.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and shoved his hand out of her face, "Gross Ronald. Anyway Harry, what do you plan to do?"

"Look for them Aunt Petunia said Aunt Violet died in child birth, and her Husband died not long before Aunt Petunia doesn't remember his first or last name though. Never met him and skipped the wedding." Harry sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

Hermione hummed and gave him a critical look, "What aren't you telling me?"

Harry sighed, "I thought we were here to cheer you up?"

"Yeah because I'm devastated to find out I was Adopted I already had figured it out and I'm over it Harry, what's up?"

Harry sighed and pulled the photo out of his back pocket looking around the subway restaurant cautiously. They'd all agreed to meet here when Hermione told them the news. And despite her comment Harry remembered hearing her crying.

He glanced at the photo and slid it onto the table towards her. Hermione shot him a triumphant look and snatched up the photo looking at it curiously. Her smug look turned to shock as she looked at it.

"But that's…"

"You, she looks like you Hermione." Harry confirmed.

Hermione looked up at him in shock.

He nodded looking grim.

"But that means you two could be cousins." Ron was looking at the picture critically, "It's genetically impossible to be that similar in looks Cheeks, eyes, Nose, Lips, she's even got your ears Herm I'd bet my left nut she's your mum."

Despite public opinion Ron Weasley was NOT Stupid. He was incredibly smart actually, one of the reasons Hermione got so frustrated with him. He just didn't care to try. To Ron if they knew how smart he was they'd expect more out of him. So he didn't try. In conclusion, Ron Weasley was lazy.

"Your that sure," Hermione looked uncertain.

Ron nodded going back to his wings.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other "Well, let's go look for her, where do we start?"

"The Adoption agency they told me the place incase I wanted to find my real parents one day." Hermione looked uncomfortable.

Harry took her hand in his, and smiled comfortingly.

**_A few weeks later_**

"Yes hm, Hermione Granger ah here we are. Oh it looks like your name was changed would you like to know what it was?" The woman smiled comfortingly.

Hermione looked shocked, but nodded none the less.

"Okay let's see oh here we are your mothers name was Violet Evans and your name was Carina."

Harry turned and hugged her.

"Does it say anything about my dad or any siblings?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not. You were brought in alone, it says your grandfather brought you in he was your only family but got to old to take care of you."

"What!?"

The woman jumped in shock.

"Sorry have a nice day ma'ma" Ron rushed them out of the Agency quickly.

Ron quickly rounded on them and glared. "Are you two crazy, If we attract any Attention were screwed. I'm supposed to be at a friends and Hermione is supposed to be at mine. Your supposed to be at the Dursley's Harry so relax."

"Carina," Hermione insisted, "From now on it's Carina Evans or when I learn my fathers last name that."

"Whatever don't expect us not to slip on that though." Ron grumped.

Carina nodded.

"Right let's go find my sister." Carina grinned.

Harry held up his hands in a halting manner, "Slow down, Care bear we don't have time we need to be getting back. Plus, where would we even begin to look?"

Carina visibly deflates a sad look on her face, "Right… Right, sorry I guess it's like a dream come true almost. I had a family that would have noticed me even if I wasn't perfect."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks they knew what Carina meant. Her adoptive parent barely paid attention to her ever since she became a witch. They only went to Diagon Alley to keep up appearances. So she worked and strived to get perfect scores only for them to continue ignoring her.

Ron and Harry hugged her and let her cry before leading her away from the building.

_**Sirius Black**_

Sirius sighed as he and Remus shifted through Reggie's (Regulus') old things getting frustrated. It had to be around her somewhere.

Dumbledore had requested a specific book and Sirius and Remus were busy looking for it. The only problem was that it was in Reggie's room. Now where in Regulus' room was the question.

Sirius threw clothes and old school books over his shoulder in his search.

When he came across a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I can't tell you how much I miss your presence in the house. Mother of course has blasted you from the family tree. But I think we both knew this would happen. I've always been jealous you were able to be yourself. I was never brave enough. I fear Fathers wrath to much._

_I want you to know that no matter what the circumstances I will __**always**__ be on your side. You are my brother and I will always care for you._

_Don't worry about Mother. I'd always believed you were to good for this family. She's just petty about losing a son. She doesn't realize she'd already lost you._

_Be well dear Brother, maybe someday I'll tell you why I stayed. Just know I'd never betray you Sirius. Stay strong, stay good, and stand firm. Remember me, for I don't think we'll meet again for a long long time._

_In good health,_

_Regulus Black_

Sirius ran a hand across his face feeling years older. Regulus had been his best friend before James. They'd caused all sorts of havoc around the house much to their Mothers displeasure. Until Sirius went to Hogwarts then Reggie had changed. Or so Sirius had thought. No Reggie had grown up. Because Sirius wouldn't. It was his fault Mother had focus on Reggie, to punish Sirius.

For the first time in years Sirius was crying.

More?


	3. Remembering

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

The Lie in your Truth

_Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told, was webbed with lies._

_Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies, Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true, the truth will set you free. And the lie will end in nothing but Chaos. All he wants to do is be his self and go to school like a normal boy_

_Pairings: Harry/Draco_

_(Warning this will be a classic "Harry denies he's gay but Draco persistently chases him" fic!)_

**BTW this is set when they're 15 years old. Sirius is alive and won't die!**

**_Remembering_**

_**Remus Lupin**_

Remus couldn't believe it. How could he forget her. He couldn't believe it.

Violet Evans

The name written on the Photo slapped him hard in the face as he looked at the girl smiling at him. She had signed the picture for Regulus Black the year they'd started dating.

How could he forget their wedding, Sirius had refused to come.

"Sirius do you remember Violet,"

Sirius looked confused, "Who?"

"Violet Evans… Lily's twin?" Remus tried.

Sirius looked dazed for a second before grinning, "Oh yeah Letty how is she?"

"Dead,… Remember?" Remus looked shocked at his own revelation.

Sirius sagged slightly "Oh yeah… And the girls?"

"What?" Remus asked confused.

Sirius frowned looking worried, "Her twin daughters… My nieces, Rem where are my nieces!" Sirius asked panicking at the end.

"I- I don't know," Remus breathed beginning to panic himself.

"How could we forget oh god," Sirius fretted.

Remus froze in shock as it hit him, "Sirius, we forgot."

"I Know," Sirius moaned.

Remus turned to look at him, "Sirius we forgot,all those years of living in the same school hanging out and getting to know her and we forgot."

"I know," Sirius deadpanned "we just said that."

"How," Remus asked insistently.

Sirius frowned before looking shocked, "Someone wanted us to, but why? Who?"

"Dumbledore," Remus growled.

Sirius looked shocked, "What!? Why? Remmy your not making since."

"The Marauders were neutral, he wanted us on his side, I remember everything now," Remus growled as the images flowed his brain.

The Picture was the trigger. He handed the photo to Sirius and watched as his friend began to remember.

"Bastard!"

"Should we get Leo?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, "We'll go to Uncle Alphard's estate, it's unplottable."

**_Harry Potter_**

Harry wipped the sweat from his brow as he took a break from repairing the fence around the backyard. Aunt petunia was back to being a petty bitch and Dudley was no long scared of his mother.

"Pssst Harry."

Harry blinked and looked at the bush next to him.

"Psst"

"Either I've lost it and now believe bushes talk or someones in the bush calling me"

"Harry get over here!"

"Sirius?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Okay," Harry dropped the hammer and walked over crouching down.

"Okay? What if I was a Deatheater?! Are you mental!?" Sirius scolded.

"Little bit," Harry smirked.

Sirius huffed, "Not funny!"

"Anyway!"

"Remus… why are you two in a bush… together?"

The two men crawled out of the bush looking embarrassed.

"Petunia scares us." Sirius admitted.

Remus scrunch up his nose, "She had a weird obsession with Sirius."

"Anyway, we need to tell you something," Sirius interrupted uncomfortably.

Remus nodded, "Dumbledore can't be trusted."

"Well I could've told you that," Harry deadpanned.

"What?"

Harry sighed, "He likes little boys and his eyes twinkle, that just screams pedo right there. Enough said."

"Right," Remus and Sirius looked disturbed by Harry's observation. "That's not all, you have Cousins other then Dobbly."

"Dudley, and I know Aunt Violet's kids. I met Carina."

"What about Lyra?" Sirius asked surprised Harry knew.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't even know her name. We've been looking but we don't have a last name other then Evans to look under."

"Try Black, Regulus was they're father," Sirius almost grinned at Harry's shock.

Harry floundered, "But that makes you,"

"They're uncle, your distant uncle sort of."

"Anything else you wanna spring on me?" Harry grunted.

"Dumbledore's Erased Violet's existence from everyone's memory and your real first name is Leo." Remus grinned.

"WHAT!"

"You asked," Sirius chuckled.

"But, so my names _not _Harry?" 'Harry' asked shocked.

"Oh it is, but it's 'Leo Harry-James Potter. Two middle names in honer of your paternal and maternal grandfathers." Remus explained.

"But why would Dumbledore change my name?" Harry wondered.

"To better control you, if you were a pureblood the other pureblood's would have protested your staying with 'muggles'." Remus explained.

Sirius nodded, "And you would have grown up as a pureblood more exposed to the prejudice against muggles, he wanted you for muggles. He didn't want to take any chances."

"Well he picked the wrong muggles," Harry er, Leo mumbled.

"Want us to call you Leo now?" Sirius asked hopefully, "No offense but Harry doesn't suit you sounds like an old mans name like Jamie's dad."

Leo smirked, "Sure. By the way, Hermione is Carina."

"What!"

"Yeah we, went to the adoption agency and everything. Carina Black, well they had it as Evans but you know."

"Call her!" Sirius demanded.

"Okay meet us at the Subway restaurant at this address." Leo grabbed Remus' hand and scribbled out the address with an ink pen from his pocket.

Okay what do you think?

BTW i just got a new job so from now on i'll be posting every three day dont worry i'll make the chapters longer!


	4. Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

The Lie in your Truth

_Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told, was webbed with lies._

_Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies, Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true, the truth will set you free. And the lie will end in nothing but Chaos. All he wants to do is be his self and go to school like a normal boy_

_Pairings: Harry/Draco_

_(Warning this will be a classic "Harry denies he's gay but Draco persistently chases him" fic!)_

**BTW this is set when they're 15 years old. Sirius is alive and won't die!**

**_Family_**

**_Leo Potter (Yeah I'll label it like this now :D)_**

Leo didn't tell them why he was planning an outing again so soon. Or why he was insisting they call him Leo. He wanted it to be one big surprise. Not that they hadn't had enough of those these past two weeks. He figured they deserved some good news what with the bad news they were about to receive. Dumbledore being an obstacle was not in they're plan.

"Harry, I mean Leo" Carina greeted looking annoyed at his lack of explanation on his new name.

Ron sighed looking bored with the situation already, "So what you're a pureblood and now your changing your name to fit the Knut?"

"Nope, Dumbledore changed my name so I'd be more muggle friendly, and to make me being a half blood more believable." Leo explained looking annoyed.

Ron looked up looking interested again, "Makes since, but why, if your parents were on the light you would be to right?"

"Wrong, my parents were neutral, as were Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore messed with they're memories. I spoke with them recently. That night two years ago Sirius wasn't after Pettigrew or me. He went after Dumbledore only for him to Alter his memories too. Dumbledore's trying to control me. But I won't let him." Leo growled the last sentence.

"Any other secrets we should know about?" Ron laughed half jokingly.

Carina shifted guiltily before huffing and blurting out, "I have a crush on Theodore Nott."

Leo dropped his fry in shock while Ron nodded knowingly.

"I suspected as much," He smiled much o Carina's shock.

Ron chuckled, "I've known for a while, I'm okay with it I promise. Sure it stung and first and I was jealous but you're my bestfriend and I want you to be happy. Anyway I can't much say anything when I think Parkinson's got one of the sweetest asses in all of Hogwarts now can I," he smirked at Leo and Carina's looks of disbelief.

Carina gave a startled laugh before launching herself into Ron's arms and hugging him.

Leo sat back and scowled. No Carina couldn't like that snake. She was his cousin and he wouldn't share her. Theo would only hurt her and then Leo would have to hurt him.

"Leo?" Carina called looking worried.

Leo glared at her.

"Come on Leo," Ron frowned looking disappointed in his friend.

Leo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose nearly dislodging his glasses, "If he breaks your heart I'll break his neck." He warned.

Carina laughed crawling out of Ron's lap and tossing herself into Leo's to hug him.

And that was how Remus and Sirius (Wearing a disguise of course) found the group. Ron munching on fries and Leo holding Carina in his lap arguing with her about whether she was allowed to date or not.

"Oh Shit," Ron groaned seeing Sirius and Remus.

"Dammit," Carina hissed trying to jump up but Leo restrained her.

"Relax they aren't here to yell at us," Leo soothed, "They're on our side remember."

Carina and Ron eyed them warily but relaxed none the less.

"Did you tell them?" Remus asked pulling out a seat next to Ron while Sirius sat next to Leo and Carina.

"Nope," Leo smirked.

Carina and Ron looked suspicious, "Tell us what?"

"Carina, you know Violet was your mother right," Sirius looked nervous as he turned to face her. She looked surprised but nodded for him to continue. "Well I know who your father was."

Carina looked shocked, "Who?" She asked eagerly not seeming to hear the was part.

"My brother."

Carina jerked back in shock, "But he's…"

"I'm sorry."

"But that makes you…"

Sirius nodded looking nervous.

Carina launched herself out of Leo's lap and into Sirius' to hug him.

"_Hey stop jumping around my diner!"_

"Sorry!" Carina called back to the annoyed manager.

She grinned at Sirius before kissing his cheek, "How could you think I'd be mad that you were my Uncle. I love you Sirius, you were already family anyways."

Sirius smiled and hugged her back happy tears falling from his eyes for the second time that week.

"So what about Carina's twin," Ron asked hesitant to interrupt the two.

Carina finally moves back to her chair looking determined, "Do either of you have any idea's?"

"Well first of all, her name is Lyra, and second no we don't." Remus slumped slightly.

Sirius growled, "But we will find her and Dumbledore will pay for his transgressions."

"Right," Carina agreed, "And I am allowed to date." She shot at Leo.

"No your not," Sirius and Leo chorused.

* * *

**_Three days later_**

"I'll kill those bloody muggles." Sirius snarled.

Carina sighed for the millionth time, as she flipped through the files in the public records building, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. "No you won't Uncle Sirius. They raised me okay I'm happy and healthy that's all that matters."

"NO one neglects a member of the Black family." Sirius hissed lowly so as not to attract attention. After all he was still on the run. Which was why he was still in disguise.

"I'm Fine Uncle Sirius," Carina huffed looking annoyed now. Carina and Sirius had spent the last Three days getting to know each other while searching for Lyra and had become very close in those few days.

Sirius sighed, "I'm sorry Cari it just gets me so angry knowing I could have taken care of the three of you."

Leo and Carina exchanged a look before sighing.

"We don't blame you Sirius, It's not your fault," Leo reassured him.

Carina nodded, "We know you would have taken us in if you could have."

Sirius sighed and ruffled they're hair.

"Right let's look for Lyra."

**_Ron and Leo_**

"What's up mate, your being unusually quiet." Leo asked concerned for his friend.

Ron paused before flipping carefully through the files, "I found something today."

"What?" Leo asked warily. Great more drama, didn't they have enough going on what else could Dumbledore throw at them.

"Molly's my Aunt Leo." Ron looked pained.

Leo, Carina, Remus and Sirius all froze in shock.

"Isn't it funny, I was feeling so left out of this whole crazy life drama and I find out I'm not even a Weasley. My name's not even Ron for Merlin's sake, how crazy is that none of us knew our real names. Merlin my names Julian Prewett." Ron's laugh was slightly manic as he slammed his hands flat on the table looking down at it. "Merlin."

"Ron call down." Carina soothed.

Ron shook his head never looking up, "Don't call me that," he demanded weakly, "That name is a lie."

"Julian then," Carina soothed.

"My father was Fabian Prewett." Ron sighed.

Sirius looked shocked, "Molly's older brother? He's the oldest right."

"Molly hated him." Ron smiled sarcastically, "She hated him for living, for being the head of the family, but most of all she hated him for demanding that everyone stay neutral. He didn't trust Dumbledore and he wanted to keep them safe."

"Julian," Carina sighed pulling him into a hug. He cried into her shoulder for an hour before Remus cleared his throat.

"I found Lyra."

* * *

So that's how we found Lyra. She was in Greece by the way. Sirius in an effort to ease the tension dragged us all to the nearest floo and to us to Greece. We found Lyra living with so other kids in an Orphanage.

So Sirius 'Adopted' her and we dragged her Home to Black Estate, where Sirius insisted we'd all be living. Dumbledore be damned. She thought we were cray at first and locked herself in her room. She knew about magic of course, she attended a magic school in Greece. Though she insisted her name was Callia Harris, and that we were mad. She spoke English well considering she'd lived her before her 'parents' moved to Greece shortly after they'd died in a car crash leaving her to bounce from home to home.

It didn't take to long to convince her. Carina finally got her to let us in with a pensive and somehow convinced her with the memories we all had. After that the two stood staring at each other then well you saw it.

* * *

The two girls separated and Lyra turned to hug Leo alone.

"I'm sorry I called you crazy," The girl smiled embarrassedly.

She had a pretty brown eyes with amber speckled through them. While Carina's were Brown with gold speckled through them. Both faces were heart shaped though.

"It's fine," Leo chuckled.

Lyra sighed brushing long waist length straight Auburn hair over her shoulder, "your too nice Leo seriously."

"She's not lying mate," Julian chuckled.

The four teens spent the rest of the day getting to know each other.

"Wow so you all found out you weren't who you thought you were too?" Lyra asked shocked.

Leo nodded, "I was Harry Potter."

"Wait like the Harry Potter?" Lyra was shocked.

Carina sighed, "Rae stop he hates that."

Lyra blushed, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Leo sighed.

Lyra looked thoughtful, "I've got an idea. Since were all basically changing our names back to what they were, why don't we take this opportunity to change ourselves, to show the world who we really are."

"Like reinventing ourselves, New name, new attitude… I like it." Julian smiled.

Carina smiled, "Bye bye bookworm."

"No more people pleaser," Leo smirked.

Julian laughed, "Hello lazy asshole, goodbye stupid goofball."

"No more shy girl, hello real me," Lyra laughed.

"You know what this means right?" Carina asked grinning slyly.

Lyra smiled evilly.

"Shopping!" They chorused.

Leo and Julian recoiled, "NO!"

* * *

**_London_**

The two girls ran from store to store dragging the two unwilling boys when Lyra stopped outside a store for glasses.

"Leo have you ever thought of getting contacts?" She asked curiously.

Leo paused looking worried, "No."

"Oh come on you'd look hot and you know it." Lyra begged.

Carina nodded, "We are here to reinvent ourselves."

"Fine" Leo relented.

"Great and we can pick out knew glasses for you for reading." Lyra grinned.

* * *

"Well this is it." Carina.

"The day we go back to Hogwarts." Julian.

"My first day at a new school." Lyra.

"This will be fun." Leo.

* * *

**So tell me what you think keep posting or not. The lack of reviews makes me sad :(**

**Hogwarts next!**


	5. Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

The Lie in your Truth

_Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told, was webbed with lies._

_Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies while Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true, the truth will set you free. And the lie will end in nothing but Chaos. All he wants to do is be his self and go to school like a normal boy_

_Pairings: Harry/Draco_

_(Warning this will be a classic "Harry denies he's gay but Draco persistently chases him" fic!)_

**BTW this is set when they're 15 years old. Sirius is alive and won't die!**

_**Hogwarts** _

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Draco sits in his compartment bored to tears wondering where in all the blessed world Potter and his stupid lackeys could be. He'd gone to harass the stupid savior only to find they're usual compartment occupied by the weaselette and her stupid friends gossiping loud about something or other.

Draco stood up feeling insulted that Potter was ignoring their yearly tradition. He stalked out of the compartment, and right into someone's bored chest. He looked up only to see the hottest guy with the sexiest dark green eyes he'd ever seen. The boy smirked and lifted his strong jaw slightly in a defiant manner, "Malfoy, I presume?"

"Draco," He corrected, eyeing up the boys strong well-muscled chest that he could just barely make out in his thin fitted dark green cashmere sweater.

The boy frowned slightly before nodding once in acceptance. "Leo," he returned, before sweeping past unintentionally giving him the perfect chance to check out the rest of him.

And it was a wonderful sight indeed, Draco stared at his ass as he walked. He just wanted to… bite it. Draco bit his lip and blushed.

Draco loved the way the boys black slacks clung to him almost like a second skin in all the right places. Draco could still feel those strong long fingered hands on his arms. Just picture all that firm muscle packed tightly in his bronze tanned skin naked. Draco wanted him.

"Leo hmm," Draco smirked as he watched the boy slip into a compartment, "You've just met your future boyfriend."

* * *

_**Leo Potter**_

Leo walked down the corridor returning from the bathroom when something soft ran into his chest. Reflex kicking in he reached out and grabbed the person to steady them. 'Malfoy'?

Leo eyed up the cocky Blond curiously. Malfoy hadn't changed too much over the summer. He was still the same height making him shorter then Leo, he was still pale, the only noticeable difference was the obvious change in his hairstyle. It was elegantly messy.

Malfoy's petal pink lips parted in surprise as he looked up, 'Oh this will be to good'.

"Malfoy I presume?" He smirked.

Draco's eye's traveled over his body a curious spark in his blue/gray eyes.

"Draco," he corrected breathily.

Leo frowned feeling mildly uncomfortable.

"Leo." He gave a single nod before sweeping back to his compartment, ignoring the nagging notion that Draco may still be watching him.

* * *

_**Great Hall**_

Leo walked into the Great Hall and paused waiting for Julian and his cousins to catch up. When they did he smirked and jerked his head in the Headmasters direction. Dumbledore stood in front of the Head table with Molly scanning the student anxiously.

"Looking for someone," Leo called when most of the students were seated.

Dumbledore eyed him for a second before his calm demeanor returned.

"Mister Potter, mind telling us where Mister Weasley is?"

"You mean Prewett right?" Leo smirked at Molly's shocked look.

Leo looked to his left, "Julian?"

Julian stepped forward and smirked, "Hello Aunt Molly."

"I'm your Mother how dare you, I took you in RAISED you as my own!" Molly shrieked.

Julian had gone for a big change. Dying his hair a dark red tanning until his freckles disappeared. Lifting weights until he was built like an athlete. He looked so different good but different.

"You treated me like an outsider. Which I now realize I was." Julian scoffed.

Molly bristled, "I raised you."

"You put up with me," Julian argued.

"How dare you," Molly started to march forward only for Dumbledore to hold her back.

"Mister Weasley-"

"Prewett, I insist." Julian interrupted.

The Gryffindor's gasped, while the Slytherins smirked at the Gryffindor's audacity, the other two Houses were to shocked to do anything.

"Prewett then, believe me when-"

"Believe you, I don't even trust you. Look what happened with Leo." Julian scoffed.

"Leo?" Dumbledore looked calmly confused.

Leo stepped forward, "Me. My name is Leo Harry-James Potter."

He could see Malfoy practically gapping in shock, but 'Malfoy's don't gape' so…

"And you Albus Dumbledore have made a big mistake."

"Mister Potter I assure you I've no idea what you mean." Albus denied.

"You lied about my name," Leo snarled, "Who the Bloody Hell lies to someone about they're name!"

Dumbledore stepped forward, "I've always called you Harry you never asked if it was your first name."

"You lied about my blood status as I'm a pureblood," Leo hissed.

"For your protection," he insisted.

"And what about my cousins Lyra and Carina." Leo scoffed, "Why did you lie about that!"

Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way that Harry felt was a bit condescending. "They're Protection."

"You say you keep me with the Dursley's for my and they're protection," Leo seethed.

"Yes," Dumbledore took another step forward.

Leo chuckled darkly, "You say it's because of our shared blood, wouldn't it have been easier, better even to have kept us together." He smirked when Dumbledore faltered and didn't answer.

"Thought so, now Lyra needs to be sorted she should be on your list."

McGonagall looked at the list in shock, "Lyra Black." She paled.

Dumbledore nodded for Lyra to come forward.

"See you at the Gryffindor table Rae," Carina smiled.

Carina had changed the most, she no longer felt the pressures of having to impress anybody so she was more relaxed. Her hair was now a beautiful straight chestnut color that fell about chest level with layers and no frizz. Her ears were double pierced her left cartilage was pierced. She had light natural makeup on, though her uniform was pristine as usual. Though instead of the knee length skirt she wore it mid-thigh length. and he school shirt was fitted.

"Save me a seat okay," Lyra smiled.

Lyra had changed the least. She still wore her Auburn hair long, she now had it pulled in a high ponytail. Her makeup like her sisters was light and natural. Unlike her sister Lyra had and industrial in her left ear double piercing in both ears her navel and her tongue. Other then that Lyra was Lyra, with a little more attitude. Lyra wore her uniform a little more casually. She still wore a mid-thigh length skirt and a fitted shirt. But she wore the shirt untucked and the tie loose around her neck.

Lyra walked up and sat on the stool waiting for McGonagall to place the hat on her head. She smirked at the nervously waiting first years though she was nervous to.

"Gryffindor!"

"Of course," Lyra smirked. Relief.

Lyra stood and sweep past the first years to the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the Welcoming feast was spent in silence.

Though Umbridge's speech caused a bit of a stir. It was uncomfortable clear Dumbledores' trouble made her happy.

* * *

_**Draco Malfoy**_

I can't believe Leo is Potter. It changes nothing I made a vow and I'm sticking to it. I will have him. A Malfoy never gives up on what they want. So he wasn't going to give up on making Potter his.

* * *

**_Leo Potter_**

"Well we made it through the Welcoming feast." Leo sighed flopping down on a chair in an empty classroom.

Julian closed the door behind him looking worn out, "That was exhausting mate."

"You two just faced your biggest stressors in life and told them to screw off, that's going to be draining." Carina chuckled taking off her school robes and tossing them across her seat before sitting.

Lyra chuckled as she slid onto the desk in front of Carina allowing the girl to lay her head in her lap in exhaustion, "You guy did so well you wore us out," Lyra laughed.

"Enjoyed that did you?" Leo laughed.

Lyra lifted a hand to rub her neck before grinning at him, "Your passion for the truth gave me chills."

Everyone laughed before deciding it was time to head up to the common room for the night.

* * *

**Hi I just wanted to let everyone know I might be going over my chapters for grammer and minor details. Until then heres the next chapter hopefully my grammers not too Bad.**


	6. Tense Situations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

The Lie in your Truth

_Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told was webbed with lies._

_Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies while Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true, the truth will set you free. And the lie will end in nothing but Chaos. All he wants to do is be his self and go to school like a normal boy_

_Pairings: Harry/Draco_

_(Warning this will be a classic "Harry denies he's gay but Draco persistently chases him" fic!)_

**BTW this is set when they're 15 years old. Sirius is alive and won't die!**

**_Tense Situations_**

**_Leo Potter_**

Julian sighed as he loosened his already loose tie a bit more, his casually worn uniform showing his clear disregard for the Headmasters rules, as he strolled lazily down the hall to lunch. Carina in a bout of mild rebellion wore her shirt out and the tie loosened. Lyra had gone for full on rebellion wearing her uniform as casually as possible without being indecent or sloppy. Both girls wore mid-thigh length plaid skirts in Gryffindor colors with black kitten heels and sheer knee high socks. Leo had opted out of his school robes and rolled the sleeves of his school shirt to his elbows. Leaving his shirt untucked with his tie hanging loose and a few buttons undone. The four had been called out plenty of times but the rules only said they had to wear the uniform not how they had to wear it.

"So boss, what next," Lyra drawled.

Leo frowned he still hadn't gotten use to them calling him that. It was a strategic move Julian had suggested to keep the rest of the school at arms length until they'd ascertained who could be trusted. Leo wouldn't put it past the old man to have student or teacher spies. The plan was to appear as unapproachable as possible.

"Lunch," he grunted as if it were obvious, "then potions."

Leo unfortunately already had a few suspects. He felt his heart clench thinking of Professors Sprout, McGonagall, and Burbage. It hurt even more thinking of Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Patil twins, and worst of all Neville. They had enemies among allies and the worst part was the knowledge of whom they couldn't trust.

The four had barely sat down when someone unexpected descended.

"Potter," Millicent Bulstrode.

Leo frowned, "Bulstrode."

"I'll get straight to the point. I know your rebelling against Dumbledore. I've never been fond of the man and honestly I don't trust him. So whatever big plot you have going on… I want in." Millicent raised an eyebrow threateningly, as if warning him not to reject her.

Leo studied her critically never giving anything away before slowly leaning forward threading his fingers in front of his face,

"Your request is quite interesting, though I have to wonder, … what's in it for us?"

Millicent leaned forward smirking, "Well, well, well I never took you for the type Potter. Aside from my assistance what are you asking?"

Leo considered for a second before smirking, "Theodore Nott."

"What?" Millicent looked confused.

Leo chuckled, "I'm looking for solid allies Miss Bulstrode, and what better option then a Slytherin. They're sneaky, clever, and with the right motivations loyal. Plus my cousin has an… Interest in him."

Carina blushed to her roots looking shocked at Leo's bold statement.

"Get him to agree to help us willingly and you're in."

Millicent smirked at Carina, "Well I'll be, little miss perfect has a crush on a snake?"

Carina glared, "Tell him and I'll have your head for it." She threatened.

"I haven't got all day Bulstrode," Leo replaced his smirk with a blank look, "What is your answer?"

"I'll do it." Millicent smirked, "I can't guarantee it'll happen right away but I'll try."

Leo smirked, "then we've got a deal." He held out his hand.

"It seems we do," Millicent shook it.

Millicent wandered away looking amused.

"Leo what the bloody hell was that?" Carina demanded.

"It's called strategy dear cousin, with Theo as an ally we have another foot in the door with Slytherins. I wasn't lying when I said Slytherins were the perfect allies for this plan." Leo smirked.

Carina grimaced, "I don't like it, I'll help, but I don't like it."

* * *

Leo sighed as he twirled his quill in his hand nonchalantly, as Professor Snape droned on and on as he swept around the front of the classroom. He sighed and let his feet stretch out under the table.

Leo nearly jumped out of his skin when a paper broomstick struck him in the ear. Subtly glancing around he noticed something odd. Malfoy was sitting in he row across from him taking notices instead of sitting in the front harassing other students. Odd.

Unwrapping the note discreetly his eyes would have bugged out in shock and disbelief if he'd had any less control of himself.

_Dear Leo,_

_I'll be blunt; I'm attracted to you. As you well know I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's ALWAYS get what they want. So I'm graciously giving you the chance to give in now and become mine. I'll give you a few days to decide and then if I've received no acceptance I'll begin my chase. Yes I will chase you. As your well worth it…_

Leo didn't finish the letter choosing to burn the letter in his anger and disgust. Not only was Malfoy assuming he was gay but he was also trying to take a choice out of his hands and Leo would NOT stand for it.

Leo glanced at the blonde to see him covertly watching him. He sneered in disgust and flicked him off. The blonde bristled before smirked and blowing him a kiss.

The sneer dropped slightly in shock before returning full force. 'Go to hell' he mouthed at the blonde. Malfoy smirked and winked at him, 'only if you'll join me'. Leo shook his head feeling tense and uncomfortable with the blonde.

* * *

The next few days went the same as Leo tried his hardest to avoid the obsessed blonde. But Malfoy seemed determined. In the end Leo decided he had a very annoying completely crazy stalker in the form of his rival and most hated fellow student.

Leo ignored his so-called friends as they laughed and mocked him at lunch on Monday.

"Aw come on Boss it's funny," Julian chuckled.

Lyra nodded, "Hilarious,"

"Kind of weird, but funny," Carina agreed.

Leo glared, "Not funny at all." He seethed glancing over his shoulder at the blonde, "He grabbed my ass in Charms. I didn't even know he was behind me."

The three stared blankly at him for a moment before busting out laughing.

Leo glared, "Think that's funny do you."

The three nodded, "Yeah."

"Hilarious" Lyra repeated.

A voice from behind scoffed, "Well I think it's horrible."

"Weasley," Julian sneered at the girl.

Ginny scoffed, "Yeah, remember when you used to be one."

"I was never a Weasley, I was born a Prewett. Just because your lead to believe something, it doesn't make it true." Julian stated wisely.

Leo frowned, "What do you want Weasley."

"Aw Honey don't be like that." Ginny forced herself into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

Leo glared before standing and dropping her gracelessly to the floor. "Listen Weasel, I don't know who you think you are, but you aren't anyone that matters to me. So keep your nasty ass off my lap and out of my way. Or else."

Leo left the statement at that letting the now frightened girl fill in the blanks. He turned to leave gesturing for the other three to follow.

"Potter," Theo called.

Leo glanced at him, "Walk with me Nott, I'm sure we have much to discuss."

Theo nodded while Millicent smirked from behind him.

"Bulstrode."

Millicent nodded and stood to follow. Ignoring the shocked look of their classmates, the six students swept out of the room.

Leo looked around feeling agitated.

"Boss?" Carina asked.

Leo growled, "Your cousin is dead Prewett."

Julian said nothing. He knew Leo was in a mood now. It was best to let him rant.

"How dare that bitch assume that I would allow her the privilege of sitting in my lap." Leo hissed. He hated acting like this but he was still wary of the two Slytherins and he was angry at Ginny.

Julian rolled his eyes, "She's a fool boss."

"Yes she is." Leo snarled.

Theo cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um, Potter."

"Ah yes, my apologies Nott. Where are my manners? You wanted to speak to me?" Leo drawled casually.

Theo nodded, "about your offer?"

"Your answer?" Leo asked pausing.

Theo stopped and held out his hand, "I'm in."

"Excellent," Leo shook his hand and they resumed walking.

Millicent who had been silent the whole time spoke up, "So do we call you boss now too?"

"If you must but be clear on one thing, I'm in charge if anyone takes Dumbledore down, I'll be first in line." Leo stated grimly.

"Of course boss," Theo smirked.

Millicent chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, moving on." Leo smirked.

* * *

**As I'm updating i'll be fixing past chapters when i've rewritten a chapter i'll let you know! In the mean time More? Stop?**


	7. DAMMIT!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**_

_**The Lie in your Truth**_

_Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told was webbed with lies._

_Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies while Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true; the truth will set you free. And the lie will end in nothing but Chaos. All he wants to do is be his self and go to school like a normal boy_

**Pairings: Harry/Draco**

**(Warning this will be a classic "Harry denies he's gay but Draco persistently chases him" fic!)**

**BTW this is set when they're 15 years old. Sirius is alive and won't die!**

**And a special thanks to my AWESOME Beta xSaffire55x! I never would have finished so fast without you!**

**BTW Reviews help me write faster =)**

_**Dammit**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Draco Malfoy was getting frustrated. Never in his life had anyone resisted him so vehemently. He was actually beginning to get self-conscious. Was he ugly? No people were always telling him how attractive he was. Was he incapable of making a straight man gay? He'd done it to Marcus Flint unintentionally though.

Grimacing at the memory Draco stood and wandered out of his room. Marcus had been very pushy about it to. He shivered in disgust at the memory.

Malfoy's always got what they wanted. It was practically a rule of life. So why wouldn't Leo just give up? Damn it all.

Draco's two best friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson looked up from their homework and rolled their eyes.

"Just give up Draco the bloke's obviously straighter then a wand mate." Blaise sighed.

Draco glared, "Some wands are flexible Blaise you only need to be gentle in bending them so as not to break them."

Blaise shrugged at Pansy as if to say 'I tried.'

"Draco…honey," Pansy began tentatively, "This… obsession is a bit unnerving for many of the other Slytherins, and I think maybe you should ease off a bit."

"Leo Potter is the perfect fit for me and I will have him," Draco sneered feeling suddenly defensive of his nonexistent relationship with the boy.

"I'm not saying he isn't; I mean Merlin the boy is fit. Very fit. I mean that body. Rock hard abs, bulging pecks, broad shoulders…"

"Pansy!" Draco snapped feeling angry and possessive, "Mine!"

"Right, sorry," Pansy blushed.

"Damn it now I'm horny, bloody hell." Draco stalked out of the common room muttering obscenities under his breath, unaware of his two friends' silent amusement.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Draco stepped under the steaming hot water moaning in pleasure at the feeling of the hot powerful spray knead his muscles helping him relax.

The boy was so caught up he didn't notice someone come in. It was the Prefects' bath after all. He moaned again ignoring his senses telling him someone was watching him.

"Bloody hell do you always shower with the curtain open Malfoy?"

Draco spun around slipping slightly, "Potter?"

The boy crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow.

Draco blushed feeling embarrassed, "I could have sworn I closed it." Draco insisted.

"Uh huh," Potter stepped closer.

Draco yelped stepping back, "Potter? I'm starkers."

"I see that," Leo glanced down to make his point.

Draco blushed, "Are you barmy?! Don't look!"

"You've been harassing me about this for weeks," Potter chuckled.

Draco stared in shock, "Are you taking the mick you bloody wanker?"

"Relax Malfoy I'm serious, I'm giving in." Leo smirked stripping off his shirt revealing his amazingly well muscled chest. His muscles were perfect, not obnoxious, but most definitely big.

Draco stared in shock as he reached for his zipper, "Now?" he asked in shock.

Leo smirked slowly, "I want you Draco and I've spent to long denying these feelings."

"Yes you have," Draco said primly before faltering nervously as the boy unzipped his pants.

"W-wait, I'm not ready for this," Draco backed into the wall as the boy dropped his pants and stepped forward under the spray smirking sexily.

Leo chuckled, "Oh yes you are. Don't worry I'll be rough."

_**Warning- Warning- Warning- Warning- Warning- Warning- Warning- Warning-Warning- Warning- Warning- Warning- Warning- Warning- **_

**_SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY ON BOY_**

**_LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON-_****_LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON- LEMON-_**

Draco gulped staring wide eyed at the boy and feeling helpless as he closed in.

Leo grabbed his hips roughly and pressed him forcefully back against the wall as he attacked the boys neck with his teeth and tongue. He moaned as the already steaming hot shower became unbearable.

Draco panted as he tried fruitlessly to push the boy back, "Potter," he panted weakly as the boy held his hips in a bruising grip. In the back of Draco's mind he wondered idly if there will be bruises in the shape of Leo's hands on his hips later.

"I told you I'd be rough," Leo chuckled before grinding their hips together causing Draco to moan loudly his head falling back into the wall. He whimpered feeling nervous as Leo's hand inched closer to his ass.

Leo set a steady rhythm grinding repeatedly against Draco's hips causing the boy to pant and gasp helplessly in his arms.

Leo grabbed the boy's ass firmly and forced the boy up and wrapped his legs around his waist so he could get a better angle as he ground himself more firmly against him.

Draco gasped and moaned at the feeling of hot nearly painful pleasure that coursed through him and barley felt the finger shoving itself in his ass.

"Leo…wait a second please," Draco was able gasp out while he continued to moan as the other boy slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him. It was getting hard to breathe for the blonde.

"Aw Draco are you okay," Leo smirked looking calm as usual.

Draco gasped at a particularly good thrust sent pulsing pleasure to his toes causing them to curl.

"How," He gasped in despair as the boy backed off.

**END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END-****END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- **

**END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END-****END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- END- **

"Because you're dreaming Draco," Leo smirked.

Draco blink in confusion, "What?"

"Draco… DRACO WAKE UP YOU BLOODY WANKER," Potter snapped.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco sat up in shock to see his very annoyed roommates staring at his some with mild amusement others just plain annoyed.

"Dreaming about boss Malfoy?" Theo chuckled.

Draco blinked, "Oh hell no!"

The other boys lost it and burst out laughing.

"DAMN IT POTTER!"

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPL PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL PLP LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPL 

_**Leo Potter**_

Leo was desperate.

He was harassed.

He was being stalked.

By a very determined Malfoy, who seemed to make it his mission to get into his pants.

Ever since Theo told him Malfoy was having wet dreams about him he'd felt more and more uncomfortable around the boy.

Now Malfoy was just… everywhere.

Leo speed walk down the hall desperate to avoid the manic blonde.

"Potter!"

Leo yelped and jumped behind the nearest student… who was a small first year girl.

Lyra burst out laughing, as the small girl blushed obviously embarrassed for the fifth year boy.

"What the bleeding hell was that you barmy twat?" Leo hissed.

Lyra shot him a reproachful look, "Oh don't get all cheesed off boss, and I was only having a bit of fun."

Leo scowled, "Get stuffed."

"Watch it boss," Lyra warned.

Leo sighed, "I'm sorry Rae, and I'm just feeling a bit wonky."

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Lyra asked looking worried, "You look tired."

Leo nodded, "A bit."

"A bit?" Lyra raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Leo shrugged, "I'm going to write to Sirius, want me to say anything for you?"

"I'll write him myself," Lyra frowned still watching him.

Leo nodded, he needed advice, the kind of advice only a mature adult could give… maybe he'd write Remus instead.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSB

**_Sirius Black_**

Sirius frowned as he read Leo's note over Remus' shoulder, "So my little cousin has a stiffy for Leo eh?"

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed in shock.

Sirius frowned, ""What? Its true."

"That is not the point, shoe some manner of decorum Black." Remus scolded.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I say we help Malfoy."

"What!?" Remus asked in shock.

Sirius huffed, "Leo needs to get laid. Whether that boy admits it or not I'm ninety-eight percent sure he's bi if not gay."

"Ninety-eight?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged, "The other two percent is that he's asexual or something."

"Sirius your awful, whatever I'm not going to be part of this. And no I won't tell Leo." Remus huffed stalking out of the room.

Sirius grinned sitting down at the desk to write a letter to the youngest Malfoy.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJP

_**Julian Prewett**_

Julian sighed waking up from another night of Leo tossing and turning.

'That's it I'm sick of this he's driving me barmy. He's either banging Malfoy or dealing with this soon, and I'm going to make sure of it.'

Julian slipped out of bed and snatched a quill and piece of parchment off his desk scrawling a quick message to Carina and Lyra telling them to meet him in the common room. He grabbed his wand and charmed the parchment into an origami broom and sent it of to the girls' dorm.

Glancing down at himself in just his sweats he debated on whether or not to put a shirt on. He shrugged deciding not to and padded down to the common room and sat in a chair near the fire.

Five minutes later the two girls crept quietly out of their dorm and to the fire sitting in their own chairs not bothered by his state of undress, as they were pretty much the same.

Carina wore pink pajama short shorts and a white cami, while Lyra wore red pajama pants and a black sports bra.

"What's up Ian?" Lyra asked yawning.

Carina frowned, "Yeah, why the sudden wake up call?"

"We're helping Malfoy." Julian stated straight to the point.

"Excuse me," Carina gapped.

Lyra scoffed, "Are you barmy?"

"Fine then we let Leo drive himself and eventually the rest of us barmy." Julian sighed, "Look he's either going to shag Malfoy or beat the pulp out of him, I just want this Shit to end."

"Same, Leo's wearing himself out," Lyra frowned chewing her lip worriedly.

Julian watched her for a second before shaking his head to clear it, bad thoughts.

"So?"

"We're in."

**END CHAPTER**

**END CHAPTER**

**END CHAPTER**

**END CHAPTER**

**END CHAPTER**

**Well what do you think?**


	8. IMPORTANT

Hey it's T.I.

Sorry I've been gone for so long but my families been in mourning. Just after my last update my Grandma and Grandpa on my stepmom's side passed away in a car accident near my cousins house they were driving my cousin's twin boys home from preschool because my cousin was working at the station that afternoon (He's a cop) and his wife was sick at home. Well they were driving them home when a bunch of teenagers (High from smoking weed or something according to my cousin) crashed into them at 95mph Mum-mum and died instantly from the impact on her side but the docters say Pop-pop and the twins bled out and suffered. My cousin was first on the scene and has yet to sleep a full night without waking up in tears. Our family is in mourning.

I'm sorry if this story bothers you but I wanted you to understand my reasons for being away. And also to beg anyone reading to think before getting behind the wheel of a vehicle after smoking or drinking, I want you to remember my family. Think about my cousin and his wife. And how we lost four members of our family in less than an hour because four teenagers didn't think they were dangerous.

Thank you for reading I'm sorry I've been gone but I'm trying to come back. I may not update as regularly but please bare with me. It's hard to find inspiration right now.

Twisted Irish


End file.
